Best thing i never had
by swiggity swame this is my name
Summary: I was still in shock Bella x Jasper fic Edward comes back but... she doesn't feel like she wants him back she needs help so she turns the one and only person Based on the song by Beyonce
1. Chapter 1

I am still in shock three months after he left. I feel so sick. I've been calling LApush but they tell me I can't go see him. I guess I have nothing to do but watch television. There was nothing good on might as well turn to the music channel. Avril Lavigine Smile came on. That is the last thing I wanted to do. I wanted to click Classical music but it reminded me to much of him. Might as well listen to the new songs

_Up next Beyonce's Best thing I never had_

I just zoned out then an interesting part came on

_You showed your ass_

_And I saw the real you _

_Thank God you blew it_

_Thank God I dodge a bullet_

It didn't hurt my heart as much as the next part

_I know you'll want me back_

_It's time to face the facts_

_That I am the one who got away_

I studied that lyric for a second. That made me wonder who got away me or him?

The next morning I did my regular. Before Charlie could get a word out I grabbed two breakfast bars and ran out the doors. That is when Charlie came out and said "looking for something". Then tossed something at me. He should've known better. It hit my head. Before he could laugh I ran to my truck and drove away to La Push. I got there faster than I expected. I walked up to what I thought was Jake and said "Jake"? He said "in the living flesh". I took a step back and looked at him. My sun was gone it looks he went Emo. Before I could ask what had happened he told me it was too dangerous for me to hang out with him. I said you wanna fight we could fight right now you prissy bastard. He said ok. We went to the fighting field. I can't I want to fight my own friend. That is when I smelled a sweet scent. I looked to see Edward. I told him" I


	2. fight

I want to know who you think you are. It's like you come back and you think I am going to take you back If you think then you can just leave oh and Jake you are a werewolf." "Uhm I knew you'd figure it out it is getting kind of awkward oh and Edward The Treaty BYE". It was good he got out of here. I wasn't the one to hurt the people I love but he left me hurting and full of sorrow it's time for payback. "Bella how could you say all of that I left you so you could stay out of danger yet you hang out with werewolves". I thought for a second. Jasper did attack me. That was supposedly letting me stay out of danger. I thought of that event in Jasper pov. Sure I smell better than regular humans and that is vampire's nature. So I guess I was right. He can't keep anybody out of danger. "Bella tell me what you are thinking it driving me crazy". "Edward you want to know something keeping me out of danger is an understaiment. You left me in the forest floor bleeding. My parents thought I was crazy. They said it was just a boy let him go. But I told them he was everything to me I was telling him please don't go. Do you know how many times I had thought of suicide. Did you even know I was going to jump off a cliff? I have a motorcycle and that has kept me safe. That is what I was thinking." He looked like a fish. The expression on his face was priceless. He came towards me then grabbed my chin then leaned in like he wants to kiss me. "GET AWAY FROM ME". "Bella I love you. Do I have to tell you 600 times that I do I will. I love yo I love you I love you I love you-"He was cut off by me getting on my motorcycle. I was going to the Cullen's house. I had a little telling for them. I arrived. I just stepped inside. "Did Alice tell you everything I told Edward because I don't want to repeat it." "Yes". "Good because I have something for Alice. Do you remember the first day we met you told Jasper he wouldn't hurt me he didn't you did I thought you were my bestie turns out you are nothing but a ." Everyone looked hurt expect two faces. Jasper looked like he had a face of sorrow. Rosalie looked like she wanted to kill me. Turns out she did. She walked up to me. "look you little pathic human you are nothing to us I could just snap your neck in fact I will'. She steeped forward put her hands to my neck. Edward tried to jump to kill Rosalie but Emmett stopped him. Oh well I am going to die. But something attacked her. It was a blur they went outside to fight I thought it was Edward but he was right there. I looked around the room. Everyone was here expect one. Jasper.


	3. Author's note

This is an author's note

* * *

><p><strong>OK i told myself i would never do this story big or small but i now a lot of people are reading this. I only want one person to tell me to continue or i will just keep it just like it is I now a lot of jazz and Bella stories have them you know i want to write one of those stories it made me happy when people faved this story of subscribe that made me say people are reading this but i think this story is horrible and sometimes i think it is good but i want your opinion just please review<br>**


	4. Filler

I sat there for a few more seconds. Then rose carefully to my feet. Edward came towards me and said "Are you okay do you need a doctor want me to drive you home"? That snapped me back I hissed. "I am ok Edward I am just going to ride my motorcycle." As I rode away I heard Emmett say bad girl. I giggled to myself and stopped. That is when I heard some weeping. Then some words along the lines of "Why why I love her I am never getting over this". I rode back but stopped at the window. Jasper had come back with Rosalie looking like a half drowned cat. "I'm back" he announced. That is when the weeping stopped. Edward said "you". Then he tackled him. I could either let them fight or stop them. Before I knew it I was inside. I guess he felt the anger Rosalie was feeling and stood in front of me. That's when Edward looked at me with pained eyes. Not the ones with sorrow but the ones like he had just been told his family burned in a fire. "Bella" he told me softly. That's when I just sat down and broke down crying. Before I knew it I had two pairs of cold arms around me.

One belonged to Esme and the other to Jasper. I looked around the room saving two faces for last. Edward looked with the same expression. But Alice looked like she wanted to kill me. I just got up and rode my motorcycle home. I fell asleep but then I felt like someone was near me I turned to see Jasper. I just went t back to sleep. I could not believe I was with him. I always liked him and after my birth day I was going to tell him that. That's when I drifted of to deep sleep.

(Dream)

"How could you Bella you now I love him with all my heart"? Alice told me. "I am so sorry Alice it's not my- she cut me off. "Look you drew a crowd we will talk about this later Bitch". "You know what Alice I gave you this speech once but you need to remember this You Are dead to me "I told her. "Man I wish someone can kill vampires" I whispered. "There is one the Voulturi" She whispered. The crowd left. That is when I felt like I was falling then I hit my head

(End Dream)

Oh my God that felt so real.


	5. man stealer

I can't believe I was with Jasper. I always liked him. It was good he finally shown a response. But I thought about Edward and his pained expression. That's when I remembered Alice. Oh my God she must think I am a slut now. I can't possibly go to school now. Me and Alice could probably have a confrontation what's that noise? Oh God I am on the motorcycle. Oh well. I arrived. I jumped off and heard Mike whisper hot. That is when a silver Volvo pulled up. I tried to try to hurry up and run to the school but realized I would fall down. Something cold touched me I assumed it was Jasper but it was Alice. "How could you Bella you now I love him with all my heart"? Alice told me. "I am so sorry Alice it's not my- she cut me off."Look you drew a crowd we will talk about this later Bitch". "You know what Alice I gave you this speech once but you need to remember this You Are dead to me "I told her."Man I wish someone can kill vampires" I whispered. "There is one the Voulturi" She whispered. The crowd left.

I guess class started. That's when Alice words kicked in. the Voulturi killed vampires and people who knew about them. She can't tell she won't. I said "No". She said "Oh yes it is quite simple really I could pretend something killed you after you guy get more serious." She told me with a devious look on her face. "But wait how are you going to fake the crime scene." I told her confused. She still had that evil glint in her eye. I gasped. "You wouldn't do that you won't go against Carlisle". Alice laughed 'Of course I wouldn't do it in front of him but I would now" Then She leaped. Oh man. Why oh why. Next thing I knew the principal was pulling us apart. I smelled blood so I fainted. I woke up with Jasper standing next to me. "Bella I am so sorry Edward was holding me back they are tighter you know I love you please forgive me and" I cut his rambling off with a kiss.

"You are so sexy when you ramble Jasper." We made out and you could hear my heartbeat but I didn't care. I was in love.

I was in love

I rolled over and heard a crinkling noise. There was a note address to me. It was from Alice. Aw Shit.

Dear Bella,

You are SO lucky I would watch you and your family's back

Hate,

Alice

P.S. Ice Cream is in the fridge

P.S.S I let Jacob eat your Ice Cream

That Bastard "That Bitch" I snarled. "What love" he asked. He read it and said "I protect you from her and Victoria." "No it's not that she let him eat my ice cream she MUST DIE". I told him. "oh Bella your so funny".


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay, new chapter... Oh and I don't own twilight or Jasper would've kill Bella a long time ago...**

* * *

><p>My mind would only come up with two possible things that can happen: Alice and Edward will leave me and Jaz alone or they will ry and kill me. I flinched slightly when I felt a pair of ice cold arms around but rubbed against them when I realized it was Jasper. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you" he told me soothing with his Southern accent. <strong>(AN Who wants to Bella right now? -raises hand-) <strong>I instantly calmed down but I don't think it was because of me being in his arms. I gently smacked his arm "Don't use your power on me!" He chuckles then takes it down and I feel a little antsy "Thank you." He laughs then kisses me lips gently and I kiss him back forgetting the world. Unlike Edward he would keep going if we got to in the kiss. But just like him he won't have sex with me. I sighed then he told me "We will do it how about in for days?" My heart stopped beating for one second "Bella, are you okay?" Then he felt my happiness and smiled then felt my doubt "I'm not lying to you. In four days this" gestures to his body "is yours to keep. and no you promising anything." I couldn't believe my luck. Jasper Hale is all mine and nothing to promise him! Edward said we had to do it old school but Jasper told me if I was really his soul mate he would do it no matter. We started making out on the Cullen living room couch then he turns stiff "What?" I ask frantically "Alice wants to talk to you. She is not going to attack you.." I got up and opened the door "What?" I snapped at her. "Listen, you imbeslie hu- Nvm Edward is willing to dump me for you" she said her eyes are were filled with haterd and sorrow. "Tell him i'm happy with Jasper." "He wants you and I want him. It was all a mistake." She beg me. I almost give in then I see her blood red eyes. "You've been drinking from humans..." "Yes, and you'll be my next if you don't give it up!" She ran off. I sat back with Jasper "I've ruined your whole family and life" I muttered. I heard a chuckle but it wasn't Jasper's it was a little more _ to be Jasper's. When I saw whos lap I was sitting on I screamed "

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R If u feel like it...<br>**


End file.
